The Shaggy Dragon
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Morgana convinces Gwen to go out for a drink at the bar where Arthur works


**The Shaggy Dragon**

 **Word Count:** 1399

 **Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana

 **Round Table Minutes June 2016 theme: Celebration**

"Gwen, put down that book and put on something that shouts shag me!" Morgana said as she swooped into Gwen's bedroom.

"I have to study. I have a test." Gwen didn't even look up from her book.

"When is this test?" Morgana sat on the bed and bounced impatiently.

"It's next week." Gwen sighed and turned around to look at Morgana. "I guess, I could go out for a little while."

"That's the spirit." Morgana jumped up and went to look through Gwen's clothes. "Why do you have such boring clothes? I would lend you something of mine but your boobs are bigger than mine."

Gwen went over and pulled a low cut blouse from the back and a pair of black jeans. "What do you think?"

"Oh! That's definitely a shag me look." Morgana giggled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Gwen asked as she walked into the bathroom to get ready. "Is it some kind of party?"

"My brother just started bartending at this new place called the Red Dragon." Morgana sat on the bed to wait. "We are going to meet him and Merlin there."

Gwen came out of the bathroom. "You mean you and Merlin are going to meet up to shag in the bathroom and I will be left drinking alone at the bar with your brother staring at my boobs."

"I'll tell him not to stare." Morgana sighed. "Gwen, he likes you. Give him a chance."

"He is a randy wanker." Gwen looked for her lip color.

"I know but he still likes you. It's funny how he gets nervous when you're around. I think he is in love with you." Morgana teased.

"Bloody hell! I hope not." Gwen sighed and looked in the mirror. "It's the best I can do on short notice. What do you think?"

Beautiful! Perfect! Definitely shaggable! Morgana stood up.

"You have shagging on the brain, Morgana." Gwen laughed.

"Yes I do." Morgana passed Gwen's handbag to her and hustled her out the door.

The Red Dragon was a dark hole in the wall. It reminded Gwen of a cave.

"What do you think?" Morgana asked. "Isn't it fun?"

"Morgana, you're so mental sometimes." Gwen let herself be pulled along to the bar and brought face to face with Arthur, Morgana's brother.

"Hi." Arthur said shyly. "What do you feel like tonight?"

"Excuse me?!" Gwen glared at him.

"What do you want to drink?" Arthur looked down at the bar. "I can give you sex on the beach."

"What?" Gwen continued to glare at him.

"White wine?" Arthur held up a glass.

"That's fine." Gwen looked over at Morgana who already had her mouth on Merlin's. "Morgana!"

Morgana jumped. "Gwen, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes I can. Hello Merlin." Gwen gave her an annoyed look.

"Hello Gwen." Merlin wiped Morgana's lipstick off his mouth. "Good to see you out and about. Morgana says that you study all the time."

"Nursing school is very challenging." Gwen glanced at Arthur as he put the glass of white wine in front of her. "Shouldn't you be studying, future Doctor Emrys?"

"I'm about to teach him some anatomy. We'll be back!" Morgana grabbed Merlin by the hand and disappeared into the crowd.

Gwen took a sip of wine and looked at Arthur. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. I learned a long time ago that Morgana was going to do whatever pleased her." Arthur leaned on the bar. "What pleases you? I mean… What do you like to do for fun?"

Gwen shrugged. "What do you have in mind?"

Arthur straightened up that wasn't the answer he was expecting from his sister's best friend. "I thought we could go out sometime and have some fun."

Gwen took another sip of wine and looked at him over the rim of the glass. "Arthur, do you like me? Or do you just want to play with my boobs?"

Arthur leaned back on the bar. "Gwen, we have known each other for three years now. Don't you think we should at least see where this thing between us is going?"

"What thing?" Gwen took another sip of wine. "Oh! You mean me thinking you're a randy wanker and you trying desperately to get into my knickers."

Arthur chuckled." Yeah. That thing. I have a dinner break coming up. Why don't you come back here and we can see what pops up? Morgana and Merlin aren't coming back for a while. We may as well have a little fun of our own."

"Oh god!" Gwen laughed. "You know, I don't think I've had enough wine to let you into my knickers yet."

Arthur filled her glass. "Let me know when you do."

Gwen laughed. "Is that an invitation to shag, Arthur?"

Arthur leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Yes!"

Twenty minutes later when Morgana and Merlin came back to the bar Arthur and Gwen were gone.

Morgana looked around confused. It wasn't like Gwen to ditch her. She realized that Arthur was missing too that's when she saw the other bartender looking at her. "Hey Bob, where did my brother go?"

"He's in the back with your friend." Bob grinned. "They're in the storeroom with the door locked.

Morgana looked at Merlin and grinned.

In the storeroom, Arthur had Gwen pinned to a wall kissing her. Gwen was only in her bra and knickers and Arthur had lost his shirt somewhere near the door.

"I can't believe your letting me do this." He whispered in her ear as he went to kiss her neck.

Gwen's hands opened his jeans and pushed them down. "Are you going to talk or are you going to shag me?"

Arthur looked down at his erect penis then back at her. "What do you think?"

Gwen sat on a chair and took off her bra and knickers. "Then do it! We don't have much time."

Arthur pulled a condom out of his wallet and put it on then got down on his knees in front of her. He pushed her thighs open and entered her quick and hard.

Gwen gasped as he slammed into her then wrapped her legs around his waist and met his thrusts over and over again until her legs started to shake and she came hard.

Arthur groaned as he released then sank down on the floor. He looked up at her with wonder. "Why haven't we been doing that all this time?"

Gwen blew a wisp of hair out of her face and looked down at him. "I have no idea."

There was a loud knocking on the door.

"Are you two quite finished?" Morgana asked. "We need to be going now, Gwen!"

"I am never going to hear the end of this." Gwen got up and started to get dressed.

"So are we going to do it again?" Arthur asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"Come by my place tomorrow afternoon." Gwen looked at him as she buttoned her blouse. "You're still a randy wanker."

Arthur laughed. "I know but you like that about me, don't you?"

Gwen picked up his shirt and threw it at him. She put her hand on the door knob. "Don't you dare tell Morgana but yeah."

"Never!" Arthur shook his head and grinned.

Gwen opened the door and merlin and morgana were standing there with big silly grins on their faces.

"Don't even start!" Gwen walked past them.

"Thanks, Morgana, for coming by." Arthur grinned.

"You better treat her right or I will gut you and not even Merlin will be able to stitch you back together." Morgana gave him a serious look. "Understood?"

Arthur nodded. "Understood!"

Morgana caught up with Gwen at the bar. "So do you feel better?"

"What? What do you mean?" Gwen was confused.

"Come on, Gwen. You needed to get shagged. Don't tell me you didn't." Morgana smirked.

"He wasn't bad." Gwen shrugged. "He's coming over tomorrow afternoon. "

"Then my plan was successful." Morgana smirked.

"Your plan?" Gwen glared at her friend. "What plan?"

"I wanted the two of you to get together." Morgana smiled. "Maybe he will get his head straight and marry you someday."

"Fat chance of that." Gwen walked out ahead of Morgana. She didn't want her friend to see that she really wouldn't mind if Arthur became a part of her life. Someday, in the future of course.


End file.
